Cacería sorpresa
by Alessia D. Cavallone
Summary: Una viñeta sobre el cumpleaños de Hibari. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hibari!


¡Buenas~ !

Aquí está la que debería estar actualizando pero sigue escribiendo más cosas XD.

No podía dejar pasar esto, no es cualquier día. **¡Es el cumpleaños de mi querido Kyouya!**

Y debo decir, que siendo un personaje tan popular, me sorprende que no tenga en esta pagina en el fandom en español, un fic dedicado a él por motivo de su cumpleaños. Así que para no dejar pasar el día en el olvido, hice uno. Espero les guste.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Había algo raro el día de hoy. Estaba patrullando la escuela como de costumbre, pero a diferencia de ayer, nadie había infringido las leyes de la escuela. Como un sueño, todo estaba en perfecto orden.

En los pasillos no escuchaban sonidos fuertes, ni mares de gente estorbando el paso. Es como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hacerte de este el día más aburrido de su vida.

¿Ironía? No lo sabía. Amaba el orden y la disciplina, pero sin gente que la rompiese él no podría tener diversión, no podría morderlos hasta la muerte. Y qué sería de su vida sin ello.

Al doblar en una esquina del pasillo le pareció ver a uno de los hombres del Haneuma entrar a un aula, eso significaba que él estaba aquí, y podría desquitarse, el día dejaría de ser aburrido.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más se dirigió hacia él aula, con tonfas listas en sus manos. Más al entrar no había nadie. Solo el silencio. En vez de sorprenderse se emocionó. ¿Cavallone quería jugar a la cacería? Bien, ese era su juego favorito.

Saltó por la ventana del aula y aterrizó cual gato sobre la hierba. Buscó en todos los alrededores de la escuela sin rastro. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más podría sentir la molestia extenderse por sus venas.

Varias veces lo vio con esa chaqueta puesta debajo de ese elegante traje, y que según su opinión no combinaban nada, mirándolo con una media sonrisa, como burlándose de él. Corría a alcanzarlo, jurando que una vez lo alcanzara lo molería a golpes, más cada vez que estaba cerca se perdía de su vista.

Ya estaba harto de su jueguito, pero no se rendiría. Esta vez vio a Gokudera Hayato, el perro fiel del herbívoro de Sawada Tsunayoshi, alegar con alguien y a punto de lanzarle una dinamita, pero que al verlo corrió.

Eso era interesante, no sabía que habían más presas en esta cacería.

Se hacía tarde, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo, se cansó de buscar los escondites de esos herbívoros y fue directamente al único lugar al que no había ido: su oficina.

A pocos pasos de entrar escucho murmullos dentro de ella. Mordería hasta la muerte a quiénes hayan osado a entrar en su oficina sin su permiso.

 _—Hiiie ¿pero que haces aquí Gokudera-kun? Se suponía que distraerías a Hibari-san._

 _—¡Perdóneme décimo! No pude serle de utilidad._

 _—Ma ma Gokudera, lo intentaste._

 _—¡Cállate, fue por tú culpa idiota del béisbol!_

 _—¿Q-qué hacemos? Si Reborn se entera de que lo perdimos ¡me matará! —Se escuchó un golpe y un quejido luego un: "ittee!"_

 _—Muy tarde Dame-tsuna. Dejen todo así y prepárense._

Sí, prepárense para ser mordidos hasta la muerte, pensó.

Dio pasos lentos, asegurándose de que se escucharan. Abrió con lentitud la puerta, su oficina al parecer estaba oscura.

Solo alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de que la luz se prendiera de repente y un fuerte "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hibari!" lo sorprendiera junto con el confeti que le lanzaron.

Todos los herbívoros amigos de Sawada estaban ahí, incluso la piña, cavallone y los shimons. Todos parados mirándole con una sonrisa y con un ridículo gorro de fiesta.

Su oficina estaba decorada con un cartel de feliz cumpleaños, serpentinas, un pastel, en medio de una mesa que no recordaba estuviera ahí, gaseosas, vasos, incluso había hamburguesas. Y por supuesto regalos.

— _¿Cum.. Pleaños?_ —Fue lo único que alcanzó a balbucear. Estaba más que sorprendido.

Había olvidado completamente su cumpleaños. Principalmente, por que ya no tenía con quién celebrar tal fecha. Solo estaba él, en esa gran casa a la que ya no le gustaba volver.

— _Feliz cumpleaños Hibari-san._

 _—Kufufu cada día te haces más viejo ave-kun._

 _—¡Boun cumpleanno Kyouya!_

El cavallone se le acercó y lo envolvió en un efusivo abrazó. Cabe resaltar que le dio un tonfazo que le dejo sin aliento.

 _—Auch. Eso.. No era necesario —_ dijo con dificultad.

 _—Hm. ¿Qué significa esto, bebé? —_ preguntó, pues estaba seguro que había sido su idea.

 _—Una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. Como miembro de Vongola no puedes quedarte sin una._

 _—No es a lo que me refiero._

 _—No pensarías que dejaríamos pasar tu cumpleaños así no más ¿verdad?_ —Dino rodeó con una de sus manos su hombro y susurró algo solo para que él lo escuchara— _Kyouya, no te olvides que esta es tu nueva familia, siempre estará ahí para ti._

Familia, ciertamente ya había perdido la suya. Pero ellos estaban ahí, celebrando el aniversario de su nacimiento, sin importarle su fría actitud para con ellos. Con regalos, con sonrisas. Sus picaron por un momento, no se permitió mas debilidad, pero sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente. Había olvidado la calidez que dejaba tener una.

La entrega de regalos empezó y aunque que solo contesto con un "Hn" ellos sabían que estaba agradecido, y es que, sus labios no le permitieron decir nada más, sentía que el cualquier momento podría delatar lo contento que estaba. Hicieron lo que en toda fiesta normal harían o bueno toda la normalidad que se puede tener cuando se trata de Vongola.

Cantaron el cumpleaños, comieron pastel, Lambo botó el pedazo de Gokudera haciendo que llovieran bombas que terminaron destruyendo la mitad de la oficina, la bazuca le dio a Hibari y su yo de 10 años en en futuro los mordió hasta la muerte por interrumpir algo importante. Cuando volvió del futuro la piña le buscó pelea y destruyeron la otra mitad de la oficina, Tsuna chillo como niña y Reborn lo metió de una patada en la pelea. Dino trató de salvar la comida pero terminó botandola sobre Hibari. En resúmen fue una gran guerra campal de cumpleaños.

Sí, sin duda un cumpleaños que no olvidaría fácilmente. Podría decirse que el premio de esa cacería había sido un cumpleaños al lado de su familia.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Bueno perdonen por saltarme toda la guerra pero, si lo hacía no terminaría hoy xDD.

Nos vemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
